Sencillamente Me Desesperas
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Booth no puede dejar de pensar en ella y ahora también la ve en sus sueños. Diferentes temporadas y diferentes momentos.
1. Chapter 1

**Un fic chiquitito que tiene el único fin de desestresarme un poco y entretenerlas a ustedes. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Sencillamente me desesperas**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Trabajo con ella. La veo todos los días. Siempre hablando en ese lenguaje científico tan suyo que yo nunca entiendo. A mí me desespera no entender ¿O es que es ella la que me desespera? No lo sé. Sencillamente no lo sé. Es una mujer tan guapa pero, está tan sola. La primera vez que la vi romperse, me rompió el corazón. Y no porque me diera lástima sino porque ya me había ganado. No sé cómo. No sé cuándo. Pero se ganó mi corazón. Y es que ella es tan frágil que siento que debo protegerla. No me importa que ante el mundo se haga la fuerte. Yo se lo frágil que es.

_Pero es que, sencillamente me desespera._

Ya no es su lenguaje científico el que me desespera. Ahora la dejo que me explique. Me he dado cuenta que le encanta explicarme las cosas. Creo que la hace sentir bien. Me gusta que se sienta bien. No me importa que los demás digan que se siente superior. No es cierto, no se siente superior. Ella _es _superior. No porque sea muy inteligente sino, porque tiene un corazón enorme. Más grande que su inteligencia. Nadie lo sabe porque, nadie la conoce como yo. La conozco mejor que nadie y ella me conoce mejor que nadie. Somos compañeros. Somos socios. Somos amigos. Los mejores.

Me gusta ser su amigo. Me gusta ser su apoyo y estar a su lado cuando lo necesita. Me gusta que ella esté a mi lado cuando yo lo necesito. Lo que me desespera es que mis ojos y mi mente ya no se conforman solo con verla en el trabajo todos los días y estar junto a ella. Ahora también está en mis sueños. ¿Qué tiene que hacer ella en mis sueños?

_Me desespera. _

La veo ahí, a veces riendo, a veces en el laboratorio analizando todos esos huesos, a veces comiendo conmigo en el Diner, a veces jugando conmigo y con Parker en el parque o en la alberca o donde sea. Esos sueños me gustan. Me gusta verla jugar con mi hijo. Él la adora y ella también lo quiere a él. Se ve tan linda jugando a ser mamá. Dice que no quiere tener hijos pero uno nunca sabe. Igual y algún día se arrepiente.

Pero no son esos sueños lo que me desesperan son "los otros". Esos donde la veo acercándose a mí, tan hermosa y tan seductora. O, donde me dice que me quiere o, esos donde me besa y las cosas llegan a más. Esos son lo que me desesperan. No es que no me gusten esos sueños pero, me desesperan. Me desespera verla todos los días y no besarla. Me desespera verla con otros hombres. Me desespera que no duerma conmigo todas las noches. Me desespera saber que soy su mejor amigo.

_Me desespera._

Me desespera ella cuando dice que no cree en el amor. Me desespera cuando dice que no cree en las relaciones monógamas y estables. Me desespera cuando dice que no puede querer como yo. Me desespera no poder enseñarle que nada de eso es cierto. Pero quien más me desespera soy yo mismo. Me desespera ser tan cobarde y no confesarle que ella no es mi mejor amiga. Ella es la mujer yo que amo. Es _mi Bones._

**_…_**

**Bueno pues, una de esas ideas que me llegan de repente y que me puse a escribir literalmente en medio de un ensayo que estoy haciendo para la escuela. **

**¿Interesante? ¿Lindo? ¿Aburrido? Me encantaría leer su opinión. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Otro pequeño one-shot sobre Booth y sus reflexiones. Ubicado después de la quinta temporada mientras está en Afganistán. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Afganistán**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Hace más de un mes que cada uno de nosotros se fue a una punta distinta del mundo. Huyendo. Desde ese momento no sé nada de ella. No me ha escrito. Tiene mi apartado postal y no me ha escrito. No me ha escrito pero, está todas las noches conmigo, en mis sueños. Desesperándome. Siempre desesperándome. A veces con sus _"Booth, antropológicamente hablando…" _ o, diciéndome algo de alguna de sus tribus raras de algún lugar del mundo del que yo jamás había escuchado hablar. Pero el que más se repite, el que más me desespera es el recuerdo de esa noche. La noche en que me rechazó. Cuando se negó a darnos una oportunidad. Ahí está ella repitiéndome una y otra vez que es una científica que no cree en el amor y que no puede cambiar. Yo no quería que cambiaria. Yo la quería así, tal cual, como ella es. Yo quería enseñarle que el amor existe.

Ahora estoy aquí, del otro lado del mundo, en medio de una guerra, sentado en una celda de detención porque no quiero dormir. No quiero verla. No hoy. Anoche volvió a desesperarme. Más que nunca. Anoche me dijo que si. Se repitió la misma escena que siempre me atormenta pero, esta vez me dijo que sí. Anoche, me dijo que si y fui el hombre más feliz del mundo. Nos fuimos a casa, juntos, del brazo. Igual que esa noche pero, esta vez, dormíamos juntos, en la misma cama. Anoche ella fue solo mía. Como debió haber sido. Y no quiero verla esta noche porque no quiero que me rechace de nuevo.

_— ¿Sufres por una mujer?_

La voz de la periodista que detuve y que ahora estoy custodiando para evitar dormir y volver a ver a Bones, interrumpe la línea de mis pensamientos.

_— ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_— Se te nota en la mirada… Puedes contarme si quieres. _

_—No quiero recordarlo. _

_— ¿Por qué? _

_— Porque ella me desespera._

_— Si tanto te desespera ¿Por qué sufres por ella? No te entiendo._

_— No hace falta entender. Es simple. Ella me desespera._

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

La periodista se hizo mi amiga y ahora es mi novia. Se lo pedí un día después de que Bones me volvió a rechazar. Fue solo un estúpido sueño pero me sentía herido y no encontré mejor forma de desquitarme de Bones. Parece que ella lo sabe. Parece que está enojada conmigo. No ha vuelto a aparecer. No ha vuelto a desesperarme. Lo cierto es que la extraño. Me encantaba cuando estaba aquí platicándome de sus tribus raras. Era una forma de tenerla cerca. _Mi _forma de tenerla cerca.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

_— ¿Ya no piensas en esa mujer?_

Mi _novia_ me mira directamente a los ojos, buscando una respuesta. Frunzo el ceño, no me gusta cómo suena _"esa mujer"._

_— Cada vez menos. Me has ayudado mucho. _

Ella sonríe. Creo que mi respuesta le gusta. Lo cierto es que a mí no. No me gusta no verla. Al parecer Bones sigue enojada. Sigue sin aparecer en mis sueños. Me gusta pensar que no ha vuelto a aparecer porque está celosa. Sonrío y mi novia también. No sé por qué sonríe ella pero, yo sonrío porque me estoy imaginando a Temperance Brennan celosa. Aunque solo sea la Temperance Brennan de mis sueños. La que una de esas tantas noches me dijo que si y ahora está igual de desesperada que yo.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Debería estar actualizando mis otros fics pero que le hacemos si en la inspiración no se manda y por ahora, la mía me ha dado un par de capítulos para esta historia. Espero que les guste y me dejen saber su opinión. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Otro one-shot sobre Booth y sus "desesperaciones". Ubicado al principio de la sexta temporada, antes del 6x09.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Es mi mejor amiga**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

La cena en casa transcurre casi con tranquilidad. Los dos solos sentados frente a frente en la cocina de mi departamento. Ella me observa y sé que quiere preguntar algo. Duda un momento y luego deja el tenedor a un lado, pone los brazos sobre la mesa y busca mi mirada.

_— ¿En qué piensas?_

Se dio cuenta. Tal parece que es demasiado evidente que mi mente está en cualquier parte menos aquí, con ella, que es donde debería estar.

_— En nada._

Niego con la cabeza tratando de que me crea. Es inútil.

_— Algo te preocupa. Lo sé._

_— Puede ser. _

_— ¿Qué es?_

_—Bones._

_— ¿Le pasa algo a Temperance?_

_— No… eso creo. _— Suspiro. Es cierto, no sé lo que pasa en su vida desde hace un par de meses ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo soy?

Ella levanta una ceja con incredulidad _— ¿Eso crees? No entiendo, ¿Te preocupa Temperance pero no sabes si le pasa algo?_

_— Eso es lo que me preocupa… Últimamente no sé lo que le pasa… Hoy escuché que está saliendo con alguien y yo ni siquiera lo sabía. _— Dentro de mi cabeza no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué no me lo dijo.

_— Pero eso no es preocupante, por el contrario, debería alegrarte que salga con alguien y que esté menos sola. —_ No me gusta esa afirmación, ella no está sola, me tiene a mí… o, al menos me tenía.

_— Me preocupa porque soy su mejor amigo y yo no lo sabía. Eso es algo que le cuentas a tu mejor amigo, ¿No?... Además no sé quién es el tipo y no quiero que la lastimen._

_—Si no supiera cuanto la quieres y que ella es tu mejor amiga diría que esos son celos, Seeley. ¿Tengo razón?_

_— Simplemente no quiero que la lastimen._

_— ¿Por qué no le preguntas quien es el tipo? Así te quedas más tranquilo_

_—No me dirá. Dice que investigar a los tipos con los que sale no es normal… Yo solo quiero proteger a mi mejor amiga pero es que ella es tan necia... Sencillamente me desespera. _

_— ¿Te desespera? ¿Y no has pensado que a ella también le desesperan tus intentos de protegerla?_

_— No lo sé… _

"_¿Y no has pensado que a ella también le desesperan tus intentos de protegerla?"_ Ojalá yo desesperara a Bones como ella me desespera a mí. Ojalá. Las cosas serian tan distintas.

Hannah recoge los platos y rodea la mesa. Se acerca a mí, rodea mi cintura y me da un beso en la mejilla.

_— Venga, vamos a la cama. Ya se lo preguntarás mañana._

Si, se lo preguntaré mañana y ella tendrá que responderme.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Ya es de noche y todos en el Jeffersonian se han ido a casa pero, sé que ella aun está ahí. Solo hay una luz encendida en el laboratorio, la de su oficina. Entro y le pregunto directamente con quien está saliendo. Levanta la mirada y me mira con el ceño fruncido como tratando de ver más allá de mi.

_— Buenas noches también a ti, Booth _

Vaya, ahora sabe de sarcasmos.

_— ¿Con quién sales, Bones?_

Suspira y se levanta de su silla. Rodea su escritorio y se recarga del borde, frente a mí, como retándome a que repita mi pregunta. Me quedo callado.

_— Con nadie_. — Responde finalmente y cruza los brazos. Hace una pausa y me mira a los ojos antes de seguir — _¿Por qué tanto interés?_

_— Eres mi mejor amiga. Escuché que sales con alguien y es normal que me preocupe por ti. _

_— ¿Ahora escuchas cosas de mí, Booth? _— Sacude la cabeza en señal de desaprobación — _Antes nos decíamos las cosas sin prestar atención a lo que los demás decían._

_— Tú no me habías dicho que salías con alguien. Eres tú la que no me dice las cosas. _— Mi voz se eleva un poco y me acerco a ella como respondiendo a su reto anterior.

_— No te lo había dicho porque no salgo con nadie y aunque así fuera, últimamente no nos hemos visto. Además yo no tengo que pedirte permiso para salir con alguien. También tengo derecho a tener una vida amorosa, Booth. _— En la última parte su voz sale un poco más suave, casi como un sollozo y agacha un poco la cabeza

_— ¿Eso es un reclamo, Bones?_

_— No lo sé, Booth. Dímelo tú. Si piensas que es un reclamo es porque sientes culpa por algo._

_— ¿Culpa? ¿De qué habría yo de sentir culpa?_

_— Tal vez de estar dejándome siempre en segundo término desde que llegó Hannah o de que, sigues diciendo que soy tu mejor amiga pero ni siquiera sabias si tenía pareja hasta que "escuchaste que salía con alguien." _— Ahora es su voz la que se eleva un poco. Está celosa. _Mi Bones _está celosa.

_— ¿Estás celosa, Bones?_

_— Si, Booth estoy celosa. Me muero de celos cada vez que veo a Hannah cerca de ti. Cada vez que un día de trabajo se termina y tú te vas a casa con ella. Cada vez que la besas. Cada vez que la miras. Me hierve la sangre de saber que eres de ella. Que es a ella a la que le haces el amor por las noches. Pues sí, Booth entérate, estoy celosa. _

Esta vez su voz se elevó mucho más y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Me desarmó completamente. Cada una de sus palabras me sacudió el cuerpo mientras las pronunciaba. ¡Cuánto había esperado éste momento! Me acerco a ella y la abrazo. No se resiste, está temblando. Tiembla de rabia, de coraje, de celos.

_— Por Dios, Bones. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace lo que acabas de decir._

Ella se separa un poco de mi para mirarme.

_— ¿Lo feliz que te hace? _

_— Si estás celosa significa que me amas, ¿No es así?_

_— Tienes novia, Booth. _

_— No la amo. No como te amo a ti. Ella no me desespera como tú._

_— ¿Me amas?_

_— Con toda el alma. Bones. Siempre ha sido así. _

La beso con fuerza. Con pasión. Trato de demostrarle en ese beso el inmenso amor que le tengo, que siempre le he tenido. En este momento nada me importa. Tengo a mi Bones entre mis brazos y nada me importa. A la mierda Hannah. Mi Bones es todo lo que me importa.

Ahí mismo en la oscuridad de su oficina, los ánimos se encienden. Los besos pasan de apasionados a tiernos y viceversa. La ropa empieza a estorbar y sale del camino en cuestión de segundos. Me dice que me ama, le digo que la amo y juntos nos convertimos en uno solo.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

_— Seeley, Seeley, despierta. _

Mi Bones me sacude para despertarme. Ya debe estar amaneciendo. Abro los ojos lentamente. Aun está oscuro y lo único que puedo distinguir es una silueta inclinada sobre mí.

_— Seeley, ¿estás bien? _

¿Hannah? Me levanto de golpe y pongo mis manos sobre mi cara. Por Dios, es Hannah. La realidad me golpea en la cara: Lo de Bones fue un sueño. Un maldito sueño. ¿Cómo puedo estar durmiendo con una mujer y soñar que le hago el amor a otra? Te vas a ir al infierno, Seeley Booth. Te vas a ir al infierno.

_— Seeley, por Dios, no me asustes. Respóndeme, ¿estás bien?_

Solo muevo la cabeza ligeramente. No puedo hacer más. Me quedo despierto el resto de la noche. Tengo miedo de volver a dormir y que ella se vuelva a aparecer en mis sueños. Tengo miedo de que vuelva a desesperarme. No quiero hacerle el amor en mis sueños si tengo en mi cama a otra mujer.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**¡Hey!, ¿Dos actualizaciones en un solo día? Pues sí, ya ven mi musa está portándose bien con este fic :)**

**Gracias por los reviews y por agregar a favoritos. **

**¿Interesante? ¿Les encantó o quieren matarme? Déjenme saber lo que piensan del fic. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Ella ****_no es _****Lauren Eames**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. El caso de Lauren Eames nos tiene vueltos un poco locos. Además tengo algo de papeleo atrasado que necesito acabar. Alguien toca la puerta y levanto la mirada. Es Sweets. ¿Qué quiere el niño ahora? Le hago una seña para que entre. Toma asiento y me mira como si estuviera decidiendo entre hablar o no. Finalmente lo hace.

_— ¿Cómo va el caso de la Dra. Eames?_

_— No hemos podido avanzar demasiado. Al parecer era una mujer muy reservada. Nadie sabe nada de lo que pasaba en su vida. _

Asiente pero estoy seguro que no es del caso de la Doctora Eames de lo que quiere hablar. Me mira fijamente como analizando mi expresión. Se echa hacia atrás en la silla y abre la boca pero de ella solo salen las palabras hasta después de algunos segundos.

_— Vengo de ver a Brennan. _

Resoplo. Sé que Bones lo está pasando mal con este caso pero, no ha querido hablar conmigo. Me preocupa. Ángela y Cam también se han dado cuenta, pero tampoco ha querido hablar con ellas y hemos recurrido a Sweets como nuestro último recurso. Su cara de preocupación me preocupa aun más y su silencio me pone nervioso. Finalmente continúa.

_— Tienes que hablar con ella, Booth. Se está identificando demasiado con el caso. _

_— ¿Y crees que no lo sé, Sweets? — _Yo casi grito y él se queda callado solo mirándome. Respiro profundamente y continúo con más calma, _— Lo sé y estoy muy preocupado. _

_— Esto puede ser demasiado para ella, Booth._

_— _Lo sé, Sweets. Lo sé.

_— _No, no lo sabes y si lo sabes, no lo quieres reconocer.

Lo miro fijamente ¿Qué puede saber él? Es bueno en lo que hace pero no puede saber lo que yo pienso. Se queda callado esperando que yo diga algo, o, tal vez que lo corra de mi oficina. Cuando no hago ni una cosa ni la otra se echa hacia delante en su silla y continua.

_— Piénsalo, Booth. Más allá de las similitudes en los estilos de vida, la Dra. Brennan está asociando lo que ustedes vivieron con la historia de la Dra. Eames y el piloto. Lauren Eames se negó la oportunidad de amar y ser amada y ahora está muerta. La muerte siempre nos recuerda la fragilidad de la vida, por eso nos afecta tanto. Cuando pensamos en alguien que ha muerto, inmediatamente pensamos en todo lo que no hizo y en todo lo que no vio y nos decimos a nosotros mismos que eso no nos pasará. Ese es justo el sentimiento que Brennan está experimentando en este momento. No querrá que le pase lo mismo que a la Dra. Eames. No querrá seguir viviendo como hasta ahora. Y tú, Booth, tú tienes que pensar si lo que tienes ahora es mejor que lo que puedes tener. _

Solo le frunzo el ceño al niño, no me gusta lo que dice. No me gusta lo que dice de Bones y tampoco me gusta lo que dice de mí. Él piensa que todo es fácil. Él piensa que puedo tan sólo ponerlas a ambas en una balanza y ver cuál de las dos pesa más en mi corazón. No puedo hacer eso. No puedo hacerlo porque sé bien hacia donde se inclinará la balanza.

Sweets entiende mi silencio, asiente con la cabeza ligeramente y se va.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Me he pasado la mayor parte de la tarde preocupado por ella. Convenciéndome de que Sweets está equivocado. Bones no se parece en nada a Lauren Eames. Es cierto que, al igual que ella, es una mujer soltera y exitosa. Sin duda, la mejor en su campo pero, no está de ningún modo sola. Bones tiene mucha gente que la quiere. Tiene un padre, un hermano y unos amigos que la queremos muchísimo. Ninguno de nosotros la dejaría sola jamás. No, _mi_ Bones no se parece a Lauren Eames. _Mi _Bones no está sola. _Mi _Bones me tiene a mí y yo no dejaré que nada le pase.

Es tarde. Todos se han ido y yo no me he dado ni cuenta. Rápidamente arreglo mi escritorio y salgo de mi oficina con una sola cosa en mente: tengo que hablar con ella. Tengo que decirle que estoy aquí. Tengo que hacerle ver que _no es _Lauren Eames.

Pongo la camioneta en marcha y me dirijo al Jeffersonian. Es tarde, pero estoy casi seguro de que estará ahí. En el camino la llamó una y otra vez. No contesta. El miedo me invade y mi corazón se acelera. Meto el pie en el acelerador y la camioneta da un salto antes de aumentar la velocidad.

Cuando llego al Jeffersonian no está. Mientras salgo del laboratorio con la idea de ir a su casa, llamo a uno de los técnicos y le pido que localice su celular. Lo hace enseguida y antes de que hayan pasado diez minutos me envía una dirección. Mi corazón se detiene. Es el lugar donde encontramos el cuerpo de la Dra. Eames. Acelero todavía más.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, la veo y me vuelve el alma al cuerpo. Se dirige hacia un viejo edificio. Detengo la camioneta y salgo de ella de un salto. De pronto todo pasa rápido. Veo a Bones agacharse y una luz viniendo hacia ella. Corro y la llevo hacia el otro lado de la calle. Cuando compruebo que está bien, respiro aliviado. No le ha pasado nada. Está bien y sigue aquí, conmigo, explicándome que sabe cómo murió la Dra. Eames. La escucho y le digo que le creo, pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora. Ahora solo quiero llevarla a casa.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Me despierto de repente, en medio de la noche, con unas gotas de sudor cayendo de mi frente. Ha vuelto a aparecer en mis sueños. Estaba junto a mí, en mi auto, sólo mirándome, con lágrimas en los ojos y totalmente empapada por la lluvia. Jamás la había visto tan triste.

_"No es un premio de consolación."_

La frase se repite en mi cabeza una y otra vez y no me deja en paz. Mi propia voz me suena tan dura y tan cruel que no he podido volver a dormir. Cierro los ojos y la veo llorando. Yo la hice llorar. Yo que no quería que le rompieran el corazón y ahora llora por mi culpa. Me desespera que esté llorando por mi culpa. Me desespera no poderla abrazar. Me desespera no poder secar sus lágrimas.

Ya casi amanece y yo llevo horas despierto. Siento la cama moverse y giro la cabeza lentamente. La mujer a mi lado sigue dormida. La miro detenidamente.

_"No es un premio de consolación."_

Por supuesto que no es un premio de consolación… es solo mi intento de avanzar. Es solo mi intento por dejar atrás mi amor por Bones. La cuestión es que no puedo.

Lo estoy intentando con Hannah. En serio, lo estoy intentando pero, no puedo evitar pensar en Bones. Es cierto que desde que estoy con Hannah, he dejado de hacer muchas cosas con ella. Ya no comemos los dos solos. Cada vez vamos menos al Founding Fathers a bebernos ese trago cuando se acaba un caso. Ya no cenamos en su casa o en la mía. Daba igual dónde. Lo que me gustaba era estar con ella. Aún me gusta estar con ella. Precisamente por eso, me he mantenido un poco más alejado en estos meses. No puedo fallarle a Hannah. No quiero fallarle a Hannah. Ella recorrió medio mundo para estar conmigo y no puedo simplemente dejarla. Me ayudó tanto mientras estuve en Afganistán que no podría ir y decirle que ya no quiero nada con ella. No puedo.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Hola, pues aquí estoy de regreso :) con este fic y tengo decir que este capítulo estaba un poco estancado hasta que el tweet de una amiga me dio una idea. Gracias Alexa! ;)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero sus opiniones y saber si les gustó o no :)**

**¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**La mejor de todas**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

La próxima vez que beba tanto, me aseguraré de que no sea con Sweets. A ese niño se le ha metido en la cabeza casarse con Daisy y me ha metido a mi en la cabeza que ya soy lo bastante mayor como para no haberme casado ni una sola vez en la vida. Tiene razón. Soy un hombre de fe y a pesar de lo que ha pasado, aun creo en el matrimonio y en el amor para toda la vida. No lo pienso. Mi cerebro está lo bastante mareado como para dejarme hacerlo. Simplemente lo decido, le voy a proponer matrimonio a Hannah. Ella dirá que si, caminaremos juntos hasta el altar y seremos felices. Es un gran plan.

Sweets y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a comprar juntos los anillos. Elijo uno con una piedra enorme. Quiero que Hannah vea que de verdad la quiero. De último minuto, Sweets se arrepiente y decide que no está listo para dar el paso, pero yo estoy decidido a llevar a mi novia al altar y elijo una piedra aun más grande, dispuesto a que Hannah se quede muda cuando la vea y lo único que salga de su boca sea un 'sí'.

Cuando regreso a la oficina, me concentro en terminar rápido con el caso para tener tiempo de prepararlo todo. Quiero que la noche sea perfecta. Estoy seguro de que esta noche va a ser perfecta y la mujer que quiero me va a decir que sí.

De repente el teléfono suena. Es Bones. Siento una enorme opresión en el pecho y algo que puedo calificar de tristeza, pero no por ella, sino por mí. Sé que mi decisión va a cambiar todo entre nosotros. Ya nada será igual entre ella y yo, pero ella dijo que no podía cambiar y Hannah es mi oportunidad de tener todo lo que siempre he querido. Finalmente, en el último timbrazo, le tomo la llamada y ella ajena a todo lo que está pasando, me informa lo que han descubierto. Cuando cuelgo, la opresión en el pecho aumenta, hasta el punto en que casi duele y el anillo que llevo en el bolsillo se siente más pesado de lo que en realidad es. Sin embargo, la decisión está tomada y no voy a dar vuelta atrás.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Otra vez. Otra vez una mujer con la que creía que tenía algo lo ha mandado todo al carajo. Mi padre decía que los hombres no lloran, pero yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero llorar porque me duele el corazón y porque estoy enojado con todas ellas. Yo quise darles todo y ellas simplemente decidieron rechazarlo. La primera dijo que no me amaba lo suficiente. La segunda dijo que no podía cambiar para amarme y la última acababa de decirme que no es de las que se casan.

¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué diablos les pasa a todas ellas? ¿Es que acaso lo que les ofrezco es demasiado poco?

Yo solamente les pedía que estuvieran conmigo, que me amaran como yo las amaba. Quería entregarles todo lo que soy, pero al parecer, para ellas no fue suficiente.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado parado aquí y tampoco me importa. No quiero ir a casa. No quiero encontrármela y que me mire con lástima. Me voy al Founding Fathers. Quiero ahogar mis pensamientos con alcohol. Con suerte, mañana tendré una resaca tan grande que ni siquiera me acuerde de mi nombre. Ni del de ellas. No quiero acordarme de ninguna de ellas porque todas han contribuido a hacer de mi vida una mierda.

Pido un trago tras otro y más rápido de lo que creo, pierdo la cuenta de cuantos he pedido ya. Mi sentido está cada vez más nublado, pero mi cerebro trabaja a mil por hora. Parece que en vez de ahogarse, mis pensamientos están nadando en el alcohol y desde ahí se ríen de mí.

De repente, una mano se posa en mi espalda por un segundo. A pesar de lo cálida y delgada que es, a mi me pesa como si fuera una roca de una tonelada. Sé quién es y siento el impulso de quitarla de un tirón, pero no lo hago y en cambio espero a oír su voz. Se sienta en el lugar vacio junto a mí.

_— ¿Estas borracho?_

_— Relativamente, lo cual significa que estoy más borracho de lo habitual, pero no, no estoy borracho. _

— Suenas… algo borracho. — Hace una pausa y luego me mira y continua —_Hannah me llamó…_

Perfecto, ahora se ponen de acuerdo para torturarme. Aun así la miro y le digo que no quiero hablar de ella. Bones pregunta que es lo que va a pasar ahora y le suelto todo un discurso de borracho que ella soporta valientemente y sin quejarse. Estoy enojado con todas ellas, pero la única que está aquí para soportar lo que tengo que decirle es Bones así que lo aprovecho y se lo digo, le digo que estoy enojado y le pido que se quede a beber conmigo o que se vaya y que mañana le buscaré otro compañero. Solo tiene dos opciones y lo sabe. Se toma el trago que está frente a ella y pide otro. Decidió quedarse. Dentro de mí eso me pone un poco contento, al menos esta vez no me ha dejado.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

En todo este rato se ha bebido solo tres tragos y cree que no me doy cuenta, pero no me importa, yo sigo bebiendo solo, pero agradezco su presencia. Aunque estoy enojado con ella, en el fondo me alegra darme cuenta que sigue aquí y no me ha dejado. Se levanta y pienso que se va a ir. Estoy a punto de decirle que mañana, a primera hora, tendrá a su nuevo compañero en su oficina, cuando veo que no se dirige hacia la puerta, sino al fondo de la barra, donde está el cantinero. Saca dinero de su cartera e intercambia algunas palabras con él. No entiendo que pasa, pero mi cabeza se siente demasiado pesada como para hacer conjeturas. Vuelve a sentarse a mi lado y se queda callada, tan solo escuchando mis delirios de borracho. Unos minutos después, el cantinero se acerca y le dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, ella asiente y se vuelve a poner de pie. Me quita la copa de las manos y veo al cantinero dar la vuelta a la barra y dirigirse hacia mí. Me obligan a pararme. Yo no quiero irme, pero estoy demasiado mareado como para resistirme. Me llevan afuera y contra mi voluntad me meten en un taxi. ¡Qué bien!, ahora me va a mandar a mi casa a dormir. Abro la boca con la intención de decirle a Bones que ha hecho un excelente trabajo de niñera, pero la vuelvo a cerrar cuando la veo rodear el taxi, abrir la otra puerta y sentarse a mi lado. Le indica al taxista el camino a mi casa y luego vuelve a quedarse callada. Solo observándome. Lo hace durante todo el camino mientras yo sigo repitiéndole lo enojado que estoy con todas ellas.

Cuando llegamos, con mucho esfuerzo logra meterme al elevador. Yo quiero regresar al bar y ella se niega, dice que tengo que descansar. Finalmente me rindo. Cuando llegamos a mi piso, saca de su chaqueta mi juego de llaves. Un momento, ¿Cuándo me las quitó? ¿O yo se las di? No me acuerdo, pero no me importa. Me rehúso a entrar en mi casa, no quiero encontrarme a la rubia traidora ahí.

— _No quiero entrar, Bones. No quiero verla. _

_— No está aquí, Booth y tienes que entrar, esta es tu casa y tienes que descansar. _

_— Pero no quiero. _

No sé como lo consiguió, pero cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy dentro. Quiere llevarme a mi recamara y nuevamente me niego.

— _No, no, no. No quiero dormir ahí. No quiero dormir en esa cama. Me quedo aquí._

Aun borracho soy más fuerte que ella y esta vez le gano y me siento en uno de los sofás de la sala. Ella solo se cruza de brazos y asiente. Va a mi recamara y regresa unos minutos después con muchas mantas y almohadas.

—_ ¿Vas a armar un campamento?_

_— Me voy a quedar, aquí, contigo. _

Abro mucho los ojos y ella me pasa la mitad de las mantas y dos almohadas y luego se encarga de "acondicionar" el otro sofá. La observo ir y venir en mi casa como si fuera la suya. Se vuelve a meter en mi habitación y cierra la puerta. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Trato de imaginarme cual va a ser su siguiente paso cuando un molesto ruido interrumpe mis pensamientos. Viene de su chaqueta. Suena otra vez. Miro el reloj frente a mí y me doy cuenta que ya es de madrugada. Trato de levantarme para contestar. Si alguien la llama a esta hora, es que es algo importante. Consigo ponerme de pie, pero ahora mismo, mi equilibrio no es de lo mejor, así que vuelvo a caer en el sofá. El teléfono deja de sonar y ella sale de mi habitación vestida con una de mis playeras del FBI y uno de mis pantalones de dormir. Realmente estaba hablando en serio cuando dijo que se quedaba conmigo.

_— Tu teléfono sonó mientras te cambiabas_ — Entre la sorpresa y la borrachera, apenas si consigo hablar.

Bones no dice nada, saca el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, ve la pantalla y hace una mueca de disgusto. Luego deja el teléfono sobre la mesita de centro que está entre nosotros.

_— Deberías dormir, Booth. _

Simplemente asiento. No tengo ganas de discutir. No ahora, y no con ella. Le hago caso y me tumbo en el sofá. Ella se acerca y me echa un montón de mantas encima. El teléfono vuelve a sonar y ella resopla y hace otra mueca de disgusto, pero aun así toma la llamada. Se dirige a la cocina para hablar, pero mi casa es pequeña e incluso desde ahí puedo escuchar lo que dice. Suena muy enojada.

_— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...No, claro que no está bien, pero lo estará, te lo aseguro... Por supuesto que estoy enojada. Te dije que se entregaría por completo a ti y que debías tomarte la relación en serio y tú dijiste que lo harías... Te advertí que no le rompieras el corazón y aun así lo hiciste…. No, no me des explicaciones que no las necesito…. Adiós, Hannah y por tu bien, espero que te mantengas alejada de él y de todos nosotros. _

Dios mío, ya sabía yo que me iba a arrepentir de todo lo que le dije esta noche, pero no esperaba que tan pronto. Bones, _mi_ Bones había pagado todos los platos rotos y lo único que estaba haciendo era cuidarme. ¿Pero qué clase de hombre soy que he apartado de mi lado a la única mujer que realmente se preocupa por mí? A la única que ha estado a mi lado cuando más lo he necesitado. A la única que está a mi lado justo ahora, soportándome en mi peor momento. La mejor de todas las mujeres que han entrado en mi vida y la única que se quedó. La única que verdaderamente quiero y la única que me desespera y me sorprende cada día más.

Se queda un rato en la cocina y cuando regresa estoy casi dormido, pero consigo abrir un poco los ojos y mirarla.

_— ¿Por qué no te has dormido todavía?_

Ella se acerca a mí y yo tomo una de sus manos, después la acerco a mis labios y la beso ligeramente. Luego la miro a los ojos.

_— Gracias, Bones. _

Ella simplemente asiente.

_— Descansa, Booth. Descansa. _

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Ok, de nuevo le doy las gracias a Alexa por darme la idea para este capítulo :D que espero les haya gustado.**

**Saludos y como siempre los comentarios serán muy bien recibidos y sobre todo agradecidos. **


End file.
